


Family of Ducks

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [81]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Crying Dean, Dean adopts a family of ducks, Ducks, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Sam Taking a Bath, They're his children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean adopts a family of ducks and Sam just wants to take a bath in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family of Ducks

Sam sighs as he sinks into the water. When he’d walked into the room, the tub had already been full and perfectly warm and filled with those little mechanical duck toys Gabe sometimes made for Cas. He’d shrugged and figured that the youngest angel had just forgotten to empty the water when he was done bathing. He’d briefly considered emptying the tub and filling it again, but ultimately decided that it would take too long.

 

After all, it had taken it forever to get him to convince Michael to look after Gabe and Luce for few hours while he treated himself to some much-needed alone time. As much as he loved his mates, sometimes he just needed some time to decompress in silence and solitude.

 

One of the ducklings paddles up to him and nuzzles his hand. “Gabe doesn’t normally make you guys this friendly,” he laughs. “Wow, and you look so realistic, too.” The creature pecks him and he frowns. “Since when-” He’s cut off by a shrill scream. Turning around to locate its source, he finds his brother in the doorway. “Dean, what the hell?”

 

“My babies,” Dean sobs. “You’ve killed them!” He surges forward and falls to his knees at the edge of the tub.

 

Sam looks down to see ten ducks swimming around and trying to climb up his legs. All of them are very much alive and he rolls his eyes. “They look fine to me, Dean. Also, could you maybe go cry somewhere else? I’m trying to take a bath.”

 

Dean lifts his head and growls. “They’re as good as dead. I had the water at a perfect temperature and pH and then you went and ruined it by _sitting_ it in. And you probably have all sorts of weird Sasquatch germs that’ll stick to their fur and get my poor babies sick!”

 

Sam pokes at one of the ducks. “I thought these were Cas’s ducks?”

 

“They’re not ducks, Sam; they’re children, and yes, they are _our_ children.” Dean picks one up and coos at it until it starts to peep.

 

“Your boyfriend stole them from the pond down the road, didn’t he?”

 

“My _husband_ and I _adopted_ them, and it is _not_ your place to judge us, you... You... _Heathen._ ” Dean looks up long enough to stick his tongue out at his brother before bending down to press a kiss atop the fuzzy creature’s little ducky head.

 

Sam sighs and lifts himself out of the water. He knows he’s not going to win this one, and sometimes it really is best to quit when one’s ahead. “I’m going to go find another bathtub,” he mumbles in parting.

 

“My babies chased him away,” Dean cries. “ _Oh_ , they grow up so fast!”


End file.
